PS: I Loathe You
by BurningMatters
Summary: its a game between old vs. new, good vs. evil, juicy vs. chanel. the question is: who will win? no reviews, no story. -x- critiques are welcome. rated t for language and *maybe* some scenes.


_PS: I Loathe You_

-xx-

**Summary:**

**Massie Block: **Went from M.I.A. (Missing in Armani) to A.I.A. (Alpha in Armani) faster than Miley went from awesome to Ew!. Plans to keep it that way. Pissed when a bunch of _southerners _start taking BOCD by storm. These new girls are nothing like what Massie has seen before. Besides that, Christmas is coming up and Massie has to make sure it doesn't go from merry to scary.

**Claire Lyons: **This blonde bombshell has got some attitude! She went from kissing Massie's ass to _kicking _Massie's ass. Not literally, of course. Claire has learned how much words can hurt, and she is using that trick as if it is a platinum Visa. Fits right in with the new clique (which by the way does not have a 'lame name'). Not only are they from the south, but they are _nice_, and know how the brand name doesn't matter as long as it is cuh-yute! She's ready to totally bring TPC down!

**Alicia Rivera: **One of those new female dawgs stole her man! She is totally up for battle now. Knows Massie always wins. Cannot wait to kick some boo-tay out there. Massie is rewarding her for her 'loyalty'. What she doesn't know, is that if the new clique didn't steal her boi, she would've been over Massie like last year's Sevens.

**Dylan Marvil: **She's with Claire on this one- the new clique is ten times better than TPC. Plus, it is nice to have some people to pig out with. Not only that, but they are the best boy-catchers around. Looks like a certain boy could be all hers... who could it be?

**Kristen Gregory: **Is totally _not _with Claire. Hel-lo! These new girls are witches with a capital 'B'. Massie's the way to go. If Dylan is going to fall for the 'sweet' trick, let her! And since Kristen was loyal, Massie is giving the gift of love- Chanel! Kristen has her own personal Block Family Am-Ex for whatever sexy style she is going for. She is ready to show those girls what she is made of!

**Enter Cate Roulette-Barnum: **Just transferred from Weslund Academy in Atlanta to BOCD, this gorgeous blue-eyed, milk-chocolate haired vixen is the kind of leader of the group, a spot she shares with one of her best friends, Aly. Cate is super-sweet and ready to steal that itchy-b Massie Block's spot light. Nobody deserves to be called an 'LBR', even if they are... odd. Has a crush on a boy who is absolutely 'hotz'.

**Enter Aly Nuvai: **This Pakistani goddess has her eyes set on a certain boy with one blue eye and one green eye. She's new and the leader of her clique- a spot she shares with her bestie Cate. She has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and onyx hair with small gold highlights. She is extremely nice and always looks out for her friends- just don't hurt her or her friends or you'll be in truh-ble!

**Enter Kathryn 'Kat' Warner: **Her green eyes and shoulder-length brown hair made her one of the top 5 prettiest girls in the school (along with the rest of their clique). Her sweet personality made guys swoon. And her family's money makes people cry. But no need to be cautious- this girl is one of theee nicest girls _in the world_. Her family may own half of South Carolina and Hollywood, but she won't even buy name-brands. Just be careful not to hurt her friends- she is verrryyy protective.

**Enter Rachel Sorré: **Petite, with brown hair and amber eyes, Rachel is sweet and spacey. But she attracts guys like no tomorrow. You just have to explain a few things to her, no biggie. Naturally pretty, she shows Massie her eyes aren't all _that _unique. An awesome friend, she fits right in as the final member of the new 'clique'.

_the clique... the only thing harder than getting in is staying in._

-xx-

**It's Thanksgiving and I hate all my stories. I will probably delete them, so sorry!**

**This one, I hope to continue.**

**But only if I get enough reviews!**

-xx-

_**Parings**_

_**cate . josh x aly . cam x kat . derek x rachel . dempsey x massie . kemp x dylan . plovert x kristen . dune x alicia . griffin **_

_later on in the story, these may change._

_ask for your favorite parings and your wish MAY come true..._

-xx-

**~BMx**


End file.
